St. Felicity's Catholic School
St. Felicity's Catholic School, also known as Crawford School, is a primary school within the community of Crawford in the city of Savannah, Georgia and the main location for the last part of "Around Every Corner" of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead. After the apocalypse, it was converted into a command center and supply depot for a group of survivors who go to extreme measures to ensure their safety within the small community. Pre-Apocalypse Crawford, Georgia The school was a catholic primary school institution where young students would attend in the community area or city of Savannah to learn as well as pursue religious studies. The school is fairly large, having probably been a well-resourced private school. Before the apocalypse started, Brie was a former student at the school but has most likely graduated. Post-Apocalypse When the apocalypse started, a man named Crawford Oberson took over the community of Crawford and enforced strict rules upon its followers. No children or elderly citizens were allowed and anybody with a medical condition to disclose it and child bearing was also forbidden due to this being seen as a waste on resources. Food was rationed to its citizens, and signs were posted around Crawford telling them to use their rations wisely. The school was used as a command center keeping supplies locked up at the school, a medical facility was set up in the nurse's station, and propaganda was posted all around the school about the rules of Crawford and their leader. "Around Every Corner" When Lee and the group of survivors arrive at the school, they run inside to try and avoid detection by the walkers outside. They find out that the community has been overrun making it a little easier to get the supplies they need since walkers are slow and non-intelligent. The group then breaks up into smaller groups in search for all the supplies that they need. Brie and Kenny head out to the shed for gas, Christa and Vernon head to the nurse's station for the medicine, Ben and Clementine try to break into the armory for weapons, and Lee and Molly head to the auto garage for the battery. Everyone heads to their assigned tasks and decide to meet up later back at the classroom once they acquired the supplies. When Lee returns and Molly runs on a quick errand, Lee helps Vernon and Christa get into the nursing station. There, the group learns about Crawford and the rules that were enforced to ensure their survival when viewing video logs of Logan and a patient, Anna Correa. Finding out that Anna was the reason Crawford fell and was overrun, the group grabs the medicine and leaves the room. Later, walkers broke through the doors that had previously been barricaded when Ben removes a hatchet from the door handles, this results in Brie's death. Ben feeling close to death decides to admit to Kenny that he made a deal with the bandits and was the reason for the deaths of Katjaa and Duck causing Kenny to blow up in a rage. Trying to put their feelings aside, the group escapes through the armory and heads up the school's bell tower where Ben is attacked by a zombified Oberson. Lee can choose to either save him or let him fall to his death. Once the group makes it to the roof, they climb down from the school and head back to the mansion to treat Omid and restore the boat. "No Time Left" As Lee and whoever came with him get to the roof of the hospital, he is able to see the bell tower of the Crawford School. Christa then says, after looking at the walker-infested streets, that Crawford was able to do one thing right. Inhabitants *''Crawford Oberson'' - The leader of the Crawford community who enforced several strict rules for people to follow and converted the school into a command post. *''Logan'' - Doctor for the Crawford community who tried to help people. * Anna Correa - Survivor of the apocalypse and a former resident of Crawford. * Molly - Survivor of the apocalypse and a former resident of Crawford along with her sick sister. * Molly's sister - Survivor of the apocalypse and a former resident of Crawford along with her sister, Molly. *Numerous counts of unnamed residents *Numerous counts of walkers Deaths *Crawford Oberson - Hanged from bell tower. (Alive) ''Shot in the head by Lee or head smashed. ''(Zombified) *Logan - Stabbed by Anna. (Alive) ''Stomped on the head by Lee. ''(Zombified) *Brie - Devoured by walkers. (Alive) *Ben Paul - Fell from tower and devoured by walkers. (Determinant) *Numerous counts of unnamed residents Gallery Crawford High School.jpg Crawford High School 2.jpg Crawford High School 3.jpg Crawford High School 4.jpg Crawford High School 5.jpg Crawford High School 6.jpg Crawford High School 7.jpg Crawford High School 9.jpg Crawford High School 10.jpg Crawford High School 11.jpg Crawford High School 12.jpg WDG Crawford Command Center.png Trivia *Clementine mentions that the school is similar to the school that she used to attend. **Lee can then joke with her stating that once they are safe, he would teach her (being a former teacher) and would not give any homework. *Through the video logs kept by Dr. Logan, Lee can discover Molly's secret. Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Locations Category:Savannah